


Дитя холмов

by Daisjo



Series: Дикая охота [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, стремный неканонный Татуин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Из стопроцентно достоверных фактов можно сделать самые нереальные выводы... впрочем, так ли уж они нереальны?Предупреждения: авторский хэдканон (Татуин, да...). В тексте упомянуты элементы кельтской мифологии. Авторы благодарны Аэлирэнн за "Faerie Lullaby" и "Дикую Охоту".Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Series: Дикая охота [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981534
Kudos: 20





	Дитя холмов

**Author's Note:**

> Если метель в сердце поет, ночь серебро тебе в жилы вольет...

Воздух в жилище Бена был горячим и неподвижным. Похоже, засорилась система вентиляции, и вечный ветер пустыни не проникал внутрь.  
\- Ты что-то путаешь, Бен, - Люк покачал головой. – Мой отец никак не может быть джедаем, пилотом и кем-то там еще.  
\- Почему ты так считаешь? – Бен смотрел серьезно и прямо.  
\- Ну, ты же говоришь про Энакина Скайуокера, - пояснил Люк. – Генерала-джедая, героя и сводного брата моего дяди.  
\- Да, Люк. Ты – его сын.  
Люк досадливо мотнул головой.  
\- Нет, просто все так думают. Дядя еще в детстве сделал вид, что я его племянник, чтобы у соседей не было лишних вопросов. А так я Ларсам вообще не родственник. Только ты не говори никому, ладно? А то бояться будут.  
\- Почему?  
\- А у меня отец не человек.  
Бен лукаво сощурился.  
\- Знаешь, не вижу в тебе признаков алиенской крови.  
\- Я не про это, - отмахнулся Люк. – Не человек, не алиен, не живое существо… короче, не тот, кто шастает по планетам и творит всякие глупости.  
\- Занятное определение разумных рас, - признал Бен. – Но почему ты в этом уверен?  
Люк поморщился. Бен был чужаком, и рассказывать ему семейные тайны не хотелось. Но ведь не отвяжется же иначе!  
\- Я подкидыш. Подменный ребенок. До того, как я появился на ферме, у дяди с тетей был родной сын. Но они еще плохо умели присматривать за детьми. Тогда как раз начиналась буря, тетя укрывала влаговыпариватели, дядя перегонял спидер в крытый гараж… В общем, мелкий, наверное, выполз наружу. После бури тела так и не нашли. А на следующий вечер на ферму пришел некто и принес меня.  
\- Кхм, - сказал Бен, неловко отведя глаза. – Да, Люк. Это был я.  
\- Да ладно, - улыбнулся Люк. – Во-первых, дядя с тетей тогда так и не запомнили, как выглядело то существо. Совсем: ни лица, ни одежды, ни что оно говорило… Даже камеры наблюдения ничего не засекли!  
В последнем Люк, если честно, уверен не был. Записи с камер хранились на фермах от силы пару месяцев, и просмотреть данные времен его раннего детства было бы нереально. А дядя с тетей совершенно не размышляли, откуда у них появился племянник, пока Люк сам не начал поднимать эту тему.  
\- Во-вторых, ты живешь рядом с нами. Заходишь в гости, встречаешься с дядей и тетей, когда ездишь по пустыне. Если бы это ты тогда принес меня Ларсам, тебя бы уже давно узнали.  
\- Джедаи умеют изменять память разумных существ, - возразил Бен. – Особенно когда не хотят, чтобы за ними потом гонялась половина татуинских охотников за головами.  
\- А в-третьих, - Люк выразительно покосился на просвечивающее в дверную щель небо, - тот, кто принес меня, появился на закате! И ушел тоже в закат. Понимаешь?  
Пусть Бен и чужак, но он прожил на Татуине больше десяти лет и наверняка знает: никто из живых после темноты не выйдет за пределы фермы. Ночь – время нечисти, пустынных тварей, пьющих тепло из заблудившихся путников. Редко кто из татуинцев, осмелившихся проложить дорогу через ночь, доживает до утра.  
\- Я могу чувствовать опасность, которая гуляет здесь по темноте, - заметил Бен.  
\- Ты уже долго жил, - кивнул Люк. – Многие старики это умеют. Но тогда-то ты был на Татуине новичком. Неужели рискнул бы?  
\- Да. То, что бродит по ночам – всего лишь тени древних мертвецов, - стал объяснять Бен. – Здесь, над Татуином, много веков назад гремели битвы ситхов и джедаев. Падали и разбивались корабли, умирали экипажи… Джедаи после смерти сливались с Силой. Ситхи на это не способны. Они, погибнув, оставались призраками и до сих пор скитаются среди барханов.  
\- Может быть, - согласился Люк. – Но я не об этом.  
Он запрокинул голову, изучая потолок. Трещинка в левом углу. Бену пора бы серьезно заняться своим домом.  
\- Ты ошибся, Бен. Я не сын твоего Энакина. Я – подменыш пустынной твари. Думаю, полукровка: призрачная тень не выносит живого ребенка. Мама, скорее всего, умерла, рожая этакое недоразумение, а отец не мог воспитывать меня среди своего народа. Не знаю, почему. Может, традиции, может, проклятие, а может, просто молоко по консистенции не совпадало. Вот и решил устроить обмен. Забрал душу сына Ларсов и подкинул меня. Ну, или не сам, а кого-то из своих вассалов прислал.  
Бен потряс головой.  
\- Подожди, Люк. Призраки не скрещиваются с людьми.  
\- А ты что, проверял? – прищурился Люк.  
\- Почему ты вообще решил, что твой отец – тварь пустыни?  
\- А я в него пошел, - легко улыбнулся Люк. – Не смотри так недоверчиво, Бен. Просто ночь еще не наступила, вот и не видно.  
Он резко махнул рукой, обрывая возражения.  
\- Если оба мои родители – люди, пусть один из них и джедай, то почему я могу ездить по пустыне после заката? Почему вижу тварей пустыни, хотя их даже чувствовать могут только старики? Почему у меня по ночам иногда глаза светятся? Впрочем, не отвечай, я знаю, что ты скажешь про отраженный лунный свет.  
\- Просто ты – одаренный, - промолчать Бен, разумеется, не смог. – Одаренные способны видеть больше, чем прочие живые существа. Твой отец тоже…  
\- Да, - отрезал Люк. – Мой отец – тоже.  
Он выпрямился в кресле, взглянув Бену в глаза.  
\- Энакин Скайуокер, сводный брат моего дяди, скорее всего, мертв. Иначе он объявился бы хоть раз за эти годы. А вот мой отец жив, ну, насколько это вообще для него возможно. Просто его владения далеко отсюда. Иначе я бы нашел его, я все окрестные дурные пещеры облазил.  
\- Люк, - Бен отчетливо встревожился, - это очень опасно, тебе не следует…  
\- Да знаю я, - фыркнул Люк. – Не бойся, я не заходил внутрь. Я читал в голонете легенды о народе холмов. Правда, там упоминались травяные, а не песчаные, но суть-то одна. Я знаю, что там, за порогом – родное пространство хозяина, которое он может изменить, как захочет. И про то, что время под холмом может течь не так, как на земле, тоже в курсе. Я не переступаю границы. Просто спрашиваю, не видел ли кто моего отца.  
\- Люк, это всего лишь гробницы ситхов, - Бен говорил очень спокойно и ласково, как с больным ребенком. – Древние битвы, помнишь? Некоторых из них хоронили в пещерах, высекали над входом знаки, чтобы призраки не вышли наружу. Такие строения встречаются на многих планетах. Я удивился в свое время, обнаружив их на Татуине, но потом вспомнил историю и понял, что в этом нет ничего странного.  
\- Конечно, гробницы, - согласился Люк. – Бен, какая разница, отчего образовался народ моего отца? Может, раньше они и были существами из плоти и крови. Но теперь уж что есть, то есть.  
Он прикрыл глаза и переспросил:  
\- Как, говоришь, они звали себя? Сидхе?  
\- Ситхи, - поправил Бен. – Люк, но неужели ты не хочешь выяснить правду? Узнать о своем отце, встретиться с его друзьями? Неужели ты предпочтешь всю жизнь провести на одной планете?  
\- Чтобы познакомиться с отцом, мне именно на Татуине и надо находиться, - мотнул головой Люк. – Но, Бен, я как раз хотел сказать, еще до того, как ты меня сбил своими рассуждениями о джедаях и пилотах. Я совсем не против лететь с тобой! Не потому, что я сын Энакина Скайуокера, нет. Я просто всегда хотел увидеть звезды.  
Он усмехнулся, всматриваясь в тени в углах комнаты.  
\- Твари пустыни жадные, Бен. Налетят ночью на шайку наемников из города – не по человеку на брата съедят, всех выпьют. Я в отца пошел, тоже жадный. Мне мало одной планеты, мне нужна вся галактика.  
Бен молчал, подбирая слова. Люк встал с кресла.  
\- Так что я слетаю с тобой на Альдераан. Только не сейчас, ладно? У меня неспокойно на душе. На нашу ферму, похоже, скоро придет беда, значит, я должен быть там. И убить тех, кто решил поднять руку на мою семью.  
Он шагнул к двери и, уже стоя в проеме, обернулся.  
\- Но ты не беспокойся. Я закончу еще до рассвета и обязательно вернусь к тебе.


End file.
